Configuration of both the hardware and software of each network element in a network is often required to allow communication between network elements. Such configuration may occur at device start-up, upon device reset, or during routine device operation. For example, configuration can include informing a network element of changes in the topology of the network. Communications associated with such configuration are typically transmitted over what is generally referred to as the “control plane” of the network. For large scale networks, an entire secondary network is often employed just for the control-plane. In some cases, very large networks may employ a tertiary network for control of the secondary control-plane network.